The Price of Solidarity
by spinningcreation
Summary: A Luke and Lorelai story that takes place during season six. Luke breaks up with Lorelai during that whole odd No Rory stage. Will they get it all together, and how many little twists can I throw in to annoy you? READ AND REVIEW! Please...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Okay, so lets see... I own: a couple books, a bed, a lamp, a picture or two, maybe a chair I'll have to check on that one, some cd's and a backpack. I didn't see Gilmore Girls anywhere in my closet... bummer.

A/N: So... new story. My last one wasn't too popular, I don't know if it was the whole Lorelai's death thing, or if my writing just sucked, but some people seemed to love it and others well... didn't. Oh well... a lighter story for all you fluffly people. It starts out rough, but don't shed a tear, perfection isn't far around the corner. Not far at all my friends. Unless you don't want perfection, I can find a few bumpy patches to settle in if that's what you're looking for. Oh, and well my last one was pretty much focused on only Rory this one is all Luke and Lorelai, although I tend to favor Lorelai's point of view and her opinions, so it's mostly her, but with him. Did that make sense? Probably not, because I'm confused myself. Oh well, I'm speaking in third person limited. That's what I was trying to say. Well though that won't be always, since I will be able to get a glimpse into Luke's mind, so lets just say... slightly limited. Everyone okay with that? And now that I've wasted a good minute of your valuable time I say - ON WITH THE SHOW...

Oh one last show stopper... REVIEW IT FOR ME! Oh, and enjoy my screwy titles of the chapters and of the story, they were all side notes in my history book. Oh, I don't own those either then, now do I?

-Chapter One: Permanent Revolution-

It was one of those moments. Just one of those times when all you can do is cry and wish everything would change. When all you can think of is how everything seemed to go so wrong, and how you even let it get to that point. It was one of those feelings where you never want to get up, you just want to cry forever, until you've washed all of your emotions out, until you're numb to the touch. Right now, she was having one of those moments.

**The violent slam of the door shook throughout her body as she paced along the wooden floor. She gulped back the sour taste that threatened to burst from her mouth in the form of hateful words, biting her lip in an attempt to contain her growing rage. **

"**Why?" she spat.**

**He slowly shook his head. "Lorelai-"**

"**Why?" **

"**You know why Lorelai." **

"**No Luke, I'm afraid I don't know why. Help me out here," she said with stinging sarcasm.**

"**It... it just wasn't meant to be." His words shocked her. It had never dawned on her that their relationship might not have been right. That he wasn't "the one". After all, he had been the one who had promised. Who had told her she would get it all, the kids, the house, the dog, even the matching jogging suits. He had told her it would be hers, that one day she'd be complete. And she had believed him, she had believed that it would be him. Even now, she thought that they would work it out. **

"**Get out Luke," she begged rather than demanded, the anger in her voice replaced by a sudden saddness. A saddness that scared her, she sounded so small, so desperate. This wasn't her.**

**Giving her a sad nod of his head he picked up his bags and walked out of the door, beginning his decent of the porch steps. Beginning the end of their life together**

**Wincing as the door closed behind him Lorelai slumped weakly onto the couch, welcoming the warm tears parading down her face. She knew that this was the end, that he was out. And it hurt more than she could ever say. It was a feeling she couldn't begin to describe, an emotional pain so strong her entire body ached. Every muscle in her body felt cramped and twisted, and her head stung with a fiery rage. All of a sudden each breath was a struggle, and her beart beat out of control. The worst part was that she knew it wouldn't stop. Nothing she could do would put an end to the agony she was just beginning to feel. Nothing would bring her back to the beginning, or help her to fix her mistakes. She couldn't forget, or move on, she was stuck exactly where she was, with nothing to dull the pain.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**The diner seemed unusually cold as Lorelai stepped hesitantly through the thin glass door. She wasn't sure what it was, but the place felt different. Everything did these days, nothing was the same. Each familiar nook and cranny of her life wore a new iciness about it, and Lorelai couldn't help but wonder if it was because Luke's warm arms weren't around her anymore to shield her from the cold. **

"**We're closed!" Luke called from the kitchen, but Lorelai remained silent, fidgeting nervously with the straps of her purse. "We're clo-" Luke began, walking back into the empty diner. "Lorelai?" She nodded silently, staring at her feet. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I just... I just came to," she stopped, redirecting her thoughts, "When did you know?" she asked him in barely a whisper, her eyes dropped to the floor.**

"**Know what?"**

"**When did you know that this wasn't enough?" He sighed, not knowing what to say. He didn't know how to tell her he was still hopelessly in love. How to tell her he was doing this for her, because he wasn't good enough, because he was certain he could never make her completely happy. He didn't know how to explain that if she couldn't even include him in the problem with Rory that he was certain she would block him out of her whole life. He didn't know how to show her how much it was killing him that he didn't fit, that he wasn't part of her plan. He just didn't know how, so he didn't try.**

"**Lorelai-" **

**She shook her head sadly, "Don't. It's fine, I'll be fine." She wasn't entirely sure who she was trying to convince, him or herself. "I just came to give you this." Luke gave her a puzzled look as she shoved a small paper bag towards his chest. Turning towards the door she gave him one last smile, "Goodbye Luke."**

TBC

Next Time: What's in the bag? Any guesses?

Here's a little piece of advice... if you read it REVIEW it. I mean, reviews are what keep me writing... no breathing, without them I am jelly. And I'm not really a big fan of jelly. Do you want me to be something I don't like? I didn't think so.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

First off, let me say I AM SO SORRY. I haven't been able to update this story because my computer has been broken, plus I've had horrible writer's block. If anyone is at all interested in me continuing tell me because I have something written that I can post by the end of next week (I'm on vacation now and not using my usual computer). Thanks!

AU


End file.
